


Non-Verbal Magic

by PontiusHermes



Series: The Emancipation of Credence Barebone [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, AU Credence Lives, Credence Barebone Deserved Better, Credence Barebone Heals, Gen, Healing, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Love, Love of Learning, Magic, Non-Canonical, Studying, Sweet, Wingardium Leviosa, learning, non-romantic, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: What should have happened -- Credence lived and Newt took him home to England and taught him magic.





	

Back in England, Newt was teaching Credence to use his magic constructively. Newt had gone with him to Ollivander's where he had, transported to a realm of happiness far beyond his imagining, found a wand. He now learned from Newt's old textbooks, progressing quickly to the standard of a Hogwarts third year (of course, his knowledge of Care of Magical Creatures was well beyond that expected from a seventh year). Newt watched with pleasure and pride as his student progressed at an astonishing rate; after being forbidden from even discussing magic, studying it became Credence's favourite thing to do.

He was taught almost solely by Newt and textbooks; however, Newt's friend and old professor Dumbledore occasionally looked in to check his progress and give him some tips. Like Newt, Dumbledore was delighted at Credence's dedication, and also the aptitude he was revealing, and would spend hours with him discussing the finer points of this or that spell or charm.

After watching intently as Newt tidied his -- their -- apartment using non-verbal magic, Credence went to him, eyes alight with what Newt recognised as the hunger to know something. 'Mr Scamander -- Newt, is that hard to learn? Doing spells without saying anything? Could you teach me?'

Newt smiled. 'Most people learn it at about, oh, sixth grade? I can try… er… it's just like saying it in your head, but really concentrating. It's hard at first. Don't worry if you can't do it. It took me -- I don't know -- three weeks to get it to happen? You just need to really think about the spell you want to use, and try something easy first.'

Credence looked determined, and Newt knew he was planning on trying it anyway, but all he said was 'OK.' He resumed reading about charms, and Newt moved on to a new section of the apartment.

A little later Newt returned to find Credence with his wand out, staring at his Charms book with fierce concentration. He did the swish-flick of the Wingardium Leviosa charm, and the book shivered slightly. As Newt watched, Credence tried it again, and that time the book definitely rose a few millimetres before falling back to the desk. Credence smiled. Newt smiled. 'That was quick,' he said, voice fractured with pride. Credence looked around, startled. 'Only took you about two hours,' continued Newt. 'I've never seen someone pick it up so fast.'

Credence blushed. 'I think I've had practice,' he said quietly, 'saying things in my head, but not out loud. It was almost normal.'

Newt hugged him. 'Give me a minute,' he said, still grinning, 'I've got to write to professor Dumbledore.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :)
> 
> Pontius


End file.
